<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>elixir by fiveyaaas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172480">elixir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas'>fiveyaaas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>when autumn comes [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Cuckolding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Marking, Murder, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Scratching, Somnophilia, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, there are other super minor characters, yes benkliego are implied to be in a relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:42:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had lost count of how many beings he’d killed over the centuries. Most of the time, it had been exsanguination, but there were the occasional ones of his kind he’d killed, generally choosing to burn them alive. </p><p>When he arrived at one of said creatures’ estate, delicately wiping blood off his saturated collar with a handkerchief, he wondered if tonight would be one such occasion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>when autumn comes [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harcest Fall Festival: Fiveya Kinktober 2020, The Occult Academy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>elixir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticnewt/gifts">foive (arcticnewt)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read through all tags before reading this fic!!!!</p><p>I wrote this because one of my fics for fiveya week is going to be a vampire au, but it will be featuring vampya instead of Vampire!Five. I really wanted to write vampire!Five though, and one of the kinks for kinktober was biting, so 🤷🏻♀️</p><p>Dedicating this to Jari. I’ve loved working on our collabs and loved all her sinful commentary. Her sparrowya au is 🥰🥰 and I always appreciate our iconic google doc discussions. I’m so glad to have her as a friend!!!🥰🥰</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He had lost count of how many beings he’d killed over the centuries. Most of the time, it had been exsanguination, but there were the occasional ones of his kind he’d killed, generally choosing to burn them alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he arrived at one of said creatures’ estate, delicately wiping blood off his saturated collar with a handkerchief, he wondered if tonight would be one such occasion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was, however, an important night for another reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five had gone because one of his orderlies had suggested to him that the vampire at this manor had been very public about his slaughter. He couldn't care less about that, but Peabody had also shown signs of trying to outrank Five, be the leader of his kind instead of him. And Five felt it imperative to teach him a lesson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d contemplated killing him, but he instead had listened to the man fall over himself in trying to praise him, smirking as he realized he could fuck with him instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have subjugates, I presume?” Five asked, knowing if he was a caring master he’d be protective of him and if he was as sadistic as Five imagined, he’d be possessive of them. “May I meet them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peabody’s eyes narrowed, and Five felt a spark of amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go introduce myself,” he said, stifling laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flitted up the steps, inhaling for the distinct scent of a subjugate. Some of them would smell less human than others, depending on how long they’ve been under a vampire’s care. Peabody’s subjugates appeared to be all young, though he wasn’t a particularly young vampire. Five assumed they tended to die soon, which was deplorable in Five’s opinion. His subjugates were always taken care of as Five found he had a responsibility to them, though Five never touched any of them outside of feeding either. He could tell Peabody had no such qualms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he reached them, locked up and looking unfed, he considered ordering the man to let them all take residence somewhere else. Five didn’t necessarily have friends, but he knew Allison and Luther were looking for new subjugates. They had a tendency to turn theirs, which Five didn’t mind as they always asked permission to him first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five wasn’t sure it was possible, but he felt like his heart had started to pound after remaining still for centuries at the sound of that soft voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced over, seeing a famished, bony younger woman staring up at him. Despite the fact that she clearly hadn’t eaten in a very long time, she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever laid eyes on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five didn’t realize he was kneeling in front of her before she breathed, “Leonard, are you here to feed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure why he snarled at the name of another man on her lips, but it made her jerk away in fear. Wincing, he murmured, trying to force gentleness into his tone, “I am Five Hargreeves. What is your name, subjugate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were gasps behind him. Clearly, they all were aware he was royal among their kind. The small brunette though simply tipped up her chin primly and stubbornly, “I am Vanya.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vanya.” Five tested the name on his tongue, deciding he liked it for her very much. “Would you like to leave here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vanya?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She glowered at him, “To be another subjugate? No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his brows; she assumed that every single subjugate was treated this way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five knew what Vanya was, knew that she was incapable of being aware as she was still human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His creator had lied to him when he said they were mates. Five knew, in that moment, because he had never felt what he felt for his creator in three decades what he felt in the few moments he’d been standing in front of this woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also knew that he would be killing Peabody for treating his mate in this way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would kill your master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He treats me well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would’ve thought she’d been lying, but he senses no deception in her voice. Was it loyalty from the subjugate bond?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he feed you?” Five asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five raised his brows at her ribs, exposed in a skimpy little thing Peabody had put her in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not wish to eat what he provides.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five sighed. “I would make your life better, Vanya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Five shrugged, not bothering to argue with her. Maybe he’d been wrong about Peabody. Maybe this’d been all of their choice. “I will make sure that he provides at the very least better shelter. And more clothing.” He jerked his chin to her exposed body, and she crossed her legs. His mouth watered, imagining sinking his fangs into her thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir,” Vanya called out before he left. He stayed by her cell, ears perked. “Tell him I require my own chambers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five smirked, not letting any of the eight subjugates behind him see it. “It will be done, my Vanya.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>He found many ways to visit her. At first, he claimed it was to set negotiations with Leonard, letting him think he wanted him as a right-hand man. Pretty soon, though, it was blatant why he was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya had, at the very least, grown intrigued by him. Leonard had started to have her sent down from her chambers when Five came, knowing it pleased him. Clearly, Leonard thought Five only wanted to fuck her, had no idea that Five had bonded to her, a bond which very much outranked her subjugate’s bond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard thought Five wanted her dressed like a subjugate, and Five didn’t comment about it. He’d keep in the dark as much as possible, especially considering Vanya reported that all of the subjugates were treated vastly different from the first night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked down one night, staring at Five. Leonard had jerked his chin, and Five realized she’d been ordered to </span>
  <em>
    <span>service </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. The second she was in his lap, Five ordered in her ear, “You are not to touch me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t, but she stayed in his lap, angling her pulse towards his chin. She wanted him to bite, wanted the pleasure of if. Subjugates were all addicted to the feeling, most of them not recovering from it even if broken of the bond. He’d once had a freed subjugate slit their throat at his estate, not understanding a life without it. After that, he’d started sending them off to Allison and Luther. The past three had been male subjugates, more attached to one another than to him, which he didn’t mind, never having a fondness for romantic attachments after killing his maker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not bite you until your master is dead,” Five purred in her ear. Leonard was off somewhere now, on some fool’s errand. He probably thought he’d only been tasked with it, so Five could fuck her privately. He let him think that. Vanya was Leonard’s favorite, and he clearly hated that she was Five’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya turned around in his lap, and he could smell how much she wanted that bite. It nearly made him groan, but he needed leverage for her to let him kill Leonard, for her to let him take her to his home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She must have seen his desire in his eyes. Grabbing his hand, she eased it against her exposed thigh. The clothing Leonard kept her in must be tailored by a seamstress, for even the French were not quite this bold. Vanya stared at him before reaching down to pull all of the articles off, exposing herself completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached for his hand again, letting him feel her arousal as it seeped against his fingers. “You’re only unwilling to bite me though, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Against his trousers, his cock twitched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling it, she promised, “I won’t tell him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five sank his fingers fully inside of her, “I would like it if you did, Vanya.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped out, letting him slide his fingers in and out of her entrance, more and more slickness gushing around him as he did. When he reached his thumb forward to flick at the swollen mound, she shrieked. “What did you just...?” Vanya mumbled, biting against her lip enough to draw blood. Five wanted to lap up the bead of redness, but he needed to incentivize his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realizing her question, Five barked out a harsh laugh, “He’s inadequate in many regards, then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thumbed her clit again, keeping his finger against her to rub the area and see her mouth open up in that pleasured look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a virgin?” Five asked curiously, stretching out her entrance with his index and middle finger, leaning her back a little to examine her more fully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no,” she whimpered, and he rolled his eyes at Peabody. Clearly she had been before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has he ever made you orgasm, my Vanya?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She trembled, angling her hips towards him, not answering his question but answering it all the same, “Why do y-you call me that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed, wanting to tease her, “Your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her hips against his hand, breathing out in a way that betrayed her pleasure, “Why do you call me </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Five smirked, “Because you are mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started to protest, so he pressed his thumb down, roughly, making her scream in excitement and clench against his other fingers. He kept moving even as she’d orgasmed, asking, “Are you not, Vanya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was blissed out, not really even moving but not telling him to stop. Her face settled to his neck, “I’m yours, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are to call me ‘Five,’” he hissed, bothered by her speaking like she wanted to be his subjugate and not his-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me ‘Five,’” he said again, softer.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was courting, what he was doing, he knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started taking her on walks and carriage rides, bringing her food and books and the sunflowers she so loved. Leonard watched his favorite subjugate, gaping each time she leaned against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five had, of course, asked him to chaperone on numerous occasions, forcing down his amusement as the man watched. Vanya was better fed now, and her cheeks were starting to gain softness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were on a carriage ride now, Vanya curled against his side and asleep, while Five talked to Leonard about being his right hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eagerly, Leonard described his plans, and Five squelched an eye roll. Truly, Five intended to kill the man, but drawing out his torment was much more pleasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus, Vanya had still not agreed, no matter how many times Five asked, to live under his care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a fondness for the subjugate,” Leonard noted at one point, jerking his chin to where Vanya had cuddled against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Five said, not adding anymore, waiting for what Leonard had to say. She was snoring, small human noises that filled Five with the desire to protect her. He’d still not actually had sex with her, just pressing his fingers inside of her the second he came to Leonard’s estate, whether or not the man was watching. She’d lost all sense of shame by this point, walking down the stairs unclothed and going straight to Five’s lap the second he arrived each time. Vampires, by nature, lacked modesty, and Leonard clearly thought Five only saw her as a plaything. When she’d soak his fingers with her cum in front of her master, he clearly did want to say something, but as Five was his King he couldn’t entirely say anything about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even when Five scooped up the slickness into his fingers, stared straight into Leonard’s eyes, and sucked his digits clean. Vanya would be shaking in his lap, not able to do much at all except make contented little sighs. He’d mouth at her earlobe, repeating the process until she fell asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a favorite of mine as well,” Leonard said, clearly trying to say it with just the barest whisper of threat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he had wanted Five to respect what Leonard considered to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> plaything, he shouldn’t have been trying to usurp his position. If he had wanted Five to respect what Leonard considered to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>his, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he shouldn’t have picked out </span>
  <em>
    <span>Five’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>mate for his subjugate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five offered him a disinterested, chilly smile. “She does taste so lovely. I could see why she’d be favored by you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard’s jaw clenched, eyes stormy, but he spoke with falsified politeness to his King, “You’ve tasted her blood?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, I’d worry her blood would taste like you,” Five snorted, tightening his grip on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard’s eyes flashed again, but they reached his estate by then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five decided he didn’t want to abandon Vanya just yet. “She’ll sleep at my estate for the next week, Peabody.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir,” Leonard started. Five found he much preferred Leonard calling him “sir” than when Vanya did it. He hoped the vampire knew he’d always be subservient to him, that he’d end his second life knowing that Five was always above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s tired out,” Five explained amusedly. “I spent too much time with her, I suppose, with how often she’s being drunk from. She’s entirely depleted, and I ought to make sure she’s back to full health before I send her back your way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My King-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be about a week,” Five interrupted. “Leave now, Leonard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard backed off, and Five called out to his coachman to take him back to his estate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya awoke on the way there, glancing up at him in confusion. “Sir-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five,” he corrected, no malice in his tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Leonard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sent him away, my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stiffened at the endearment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Disconcerted, he asked, “Too much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me that more often,” she pleaded, and he grinned, pulling her fully into his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my love.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him. “Where are we going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My estate,” he said, glancing to see if his coachman was listening in, ultimately deciding he wasn’t. It was Klaus, anyways, one of his old subjugates he’d sent to Allison to be turned. He didn’t really care, but he had mentioned something to the effect of not realizing Five fucked at all last week, clearly amused that Five cared for anybody in that regard. He’d figured out at one point that not all subjugates were treated like Five treated him, and, around the seventieth year Five had lived with him, reaching down to bite his neck, he’d asked why Five had never bothered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Five had sheepishly said he only wanted that with a mate, Klaus had laughed boisterously at him, going to talk to the new subjugate under Five’s care, Diego, instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya spoke to him after a few minutes of silence. “I’ve never been to your estate before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does mas-Leonard know where I’m going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his brows at her, disliking what she’d been about to call the other vampire, “Yes, Vanya, he knows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he allowed it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He couldn’t argue with me. I’m his ruler.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if he took your title?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d be dead before he tried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya bit her lip, “You intend to kill him though, eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I have your blessing, it will be the first thing I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya looked outside of the carriage, “And then I’d… what, live with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I imagine, yes,” Five said, reaching for her hand. “Though I don’t have your blessing yet, so I won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced down, not speaking until they were at his estate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took her hand, hopping down and escorting her from the carriage. She stepped out gracefully, but he still asked if he could carry her. Vanya nodded, and he lifted her up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nearly groaned at her using his name without reprimanding her first. “Yes, my love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you do that… thing you do? When we get inside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, “There’s something else I wanted to try, actually. I imagine you’ll like it as well, but we could do what-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to try it,” Vanya cut in, sounding beyond excited. Five thought about how she’d be reacting when they bloodshared, feeling his own arousal set in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus, clearly hearing this conversation, announced, “I will see you tomorrow, Five.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five nodded curtly to him, dismissing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any subjugates?” Vanya asked, searching around the premises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, “My last three are now full-fledged vampires. I’ve been feeding mainly through random humans, who I glamor to leave right after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever come across one named Grace?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was trying to sound nonchalant, but Five knew she had to be someone who meant a lot to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't really ask for their names,” he told her gently, bypassing his foyer and going straight to his own chambers. Nobody besides himself was allowed to go through them, but his mate was welcome to anything she’d like of his. All of the corridors he’d designated for himself she was welcome to explore freely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I described her, could you pick her out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possibly,” he said, laying her out on his bed. He stripped her of her clothing, making her his at the cold air, wiggling her hips already and making him smile fondly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you not bite any blonde women?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nearly laughed, “Who is she, this woman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five glanced up, stunned. “Does she not know…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was taken from her. Leonard stole me from her and glamoured her to think I was dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five’s stomach lurched, “Vanya, let me kill him. The glamor would leave when he’s dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fi-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Vanya,” he implored, reaching for her leg as he crawled over her. “Please, let me kill him, I’ll make-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked, glancing down at the mattress. “Why won’t you let me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because then you’d be a killer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am one already, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wanted to say. “Vanya, you know that I have-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Five,” Vanya begged. “For me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He exhaled sharply. “Why do you even want him alive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t answer, but he heard the way her heart pounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Five snapped. “Fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would have left her there, slept in a guest bed, but she gently stroked his hair. He sighed, leaning into the touch and kneeling before her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch me,” Vanya said. “I want you to-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five had already slipped his fingers inside of her. He’d tasted her from sucking them clean so many times, and he would taste her fully tonight, while she was under his care. This week he’d feast upon her cunt every night from when he woke up to when he fell asleep at dawn. He didn’t need to breathe, and if he grew hungry, her thigh would be right next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock twitched, thinking of it. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>taste like Leonard, despite being Five’s mate, until he’d relinquished control over her. Or until Five killed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he made a promise to Vanya, and he would keep it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She panted underneath him, reaching out for his waistcoat to pull him closer. He pressed his erection to her thigh, rutting against her while he continued his ministrations to her clit. He’d always wanted to come in her hands, but she had not touched him since he’d ordered it. Oftentimes, when she wanted attention though, she’d grind against him until he’d harden against her, coming home each night to see the trail of slickness that had oozed of her drenched and eager folds. Five would lay in his bed, jerking himself off to the noise she’d made in his arms earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His left hand was nestled in the juncture of her thighs while he hovered above her, but she took his right, having him thumb at her dusty pink nipple. It went pert as he rolled it between his fingers, and she made a strangled noise at the attention. Five leaned over, licking it to hear the noise she made. When that only satisfied him for a few moments, he greedily mouthed it, lapping the mound and nipping the skin beside it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bounced against the movement of his hand eagerly, and he groaned, switching his attention to her left breast. When his mouth was against her collarbone though, he could feel her heart pounding underneath him, and he thrusted wildly against her, wanting nothing more than to sink her teeth into the skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he had the thought, his fangs unlocked, and then blood was sinking down his parched throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya mewled, cum spilling out against his fingers at his bite, but he couldn’t think past the sensation of the blood coating his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tasted </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span> because she wasn’t his subjugate, but she also tasted better than any other person he’d drank from. He gulped down the blood, only stopping as he noticed her heartbeat slowing, licking the wound until it closed with his saliva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya was breathing heavily, looking down at him through half-lidded eyes, and he made a mental note to make sure she was well hydrated and fed all week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that…” She was slurring her words a little. “Was that what you… you wanted… wanted to try?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five shook his head, and she squirmed against the pillows. “Do… I want you to-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned, and he watched in fascination as she came again, barely even being touched by his fingers. Biting always did this to subjugates, so he didn’t know why he was surprised. Well, he knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>why.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He felt a sense of smugness that this was likely the only way Leonard had made her come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he also felt a sense of responsibility, so he leaned down, plunging his tongue inside of her entrance. She keened, and he stabbed his tongue further in, wanting to taste her arousal mixed with the blood that still felt imbedded in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five grasped out for her thighs, digging his nails inside her creamy skin. Because of his inability to keep himself from biting her, he couldn’t spend the rest of the week worshipping her cunt, would have to make sure she was taken care of, otherwise she’d be entirely drained. Still, he relished in the thought of taking care of her, drawing baths for her and watching her eat when she’d been starving the first time he’d met her. His hips rocked against the mattress, imagining all he’d do to make her content, imagining the week ending with her telling him to kill Leonard, her telling him that she wanted her mate only. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t. </span>
</p><hr/><p>It had been two months since he’d first tasted her, and his hunger for her had not diminished at all. In fact, it had only grown. </p><p>
  <span>Before her blood had touched his lips, he’d been able to stand being near Leonard, at least for short periods of time. Now, every time Vanya was even near him, he forced back a growl, wanting to take his mate away from the man. Neither Leonard nor Vanya knew that she was his mate, and Five did not even know if Leonard had ever even breached the topic of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought back to his creator’s method of controlling him, and a shiver ran down his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely, Leonard had not attempted to lie to her about a matter such as that. It had been how Five had even agreed to being turned in the first place, eager at the thought of having someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>destined </span>
  </em>
  <span>for him. He’d been a young man, trying to please his cruel and sadistic father when she’d found him. She told him that she was his mate, and then she’d turned him. Five had killed his father that night and her thirty years later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Five had known all that then, he would not have ever been turned. He supposed, in some ways, he should be thankful for her because he would have never met his actual mate if she hadn’t changed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one of those nights that he’d been at the estate that Leonard had touched her. She’d glanced up in Five, eyes wide with fear, and he’d cleared his throat. He’d taken that look as Vanya’s consent for him to say something, and he did. “I’ll be staying the night tonight. I’d like Vanya placed in my chambers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard coughed, and Five continued, “And I’d like her by my side, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The other vampire was about to say something, but Five calmly told him, “That was not up for debate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He patted his thigh, mainly acting so possessive to see Leonard’s face twist up in anger, but, when Vanya ambled forward, hair twisted back in elegant curls and dressed in a gaudy purple dress that Five would appreciate tearing off of her later, already climbing on top of him. Five had imagined Leonard’s intention in having her done up this way was to stake some sort of claim, lay down some sort of law, which Five thought was a rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>human </span>
  </em>
  <span>way to do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five didn’t necessarily mind humans, especially when Vanya would tell him of her life before she’d been a subjugate. She always talked of the sunflowers before she’d fall asleep in his arms, and she would say she’d love to be with her mother again, picking them as they bloomed in the summer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did, however, mind the way Leonard was acting right then. Leonard represented the side of humanity that Five despised, the kind that he’d enjoy to drain as they’d drained all around them. However, he had to be careful, to some degree. To set an example to his own kind, no matter how much he despised it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya nuzzled her nose to his neck, and he wondered whether or not she thought of biting his neck. She’d reject the blood though, likely, so he didn’t want her to do so. Not yet. Not while Leonard was alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely, that wouldn’t be for long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spent most of the discussion with Leonard stroking Vanya’s hair, grinding against her as subtly possible. When he dismissed Leonard, Five carried her to a chamber of his choosing. She unclothed herself, laying against the bed and spreading her legs for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five kept thinking of Leonard’s touch on Vanya though, knowing she didn’t deserve to see him seething by any means but still unable to stifle his anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you angry at me, sir?” He flinched at the name, wondering if the week he’d waited to visit had been too long, if she was thinking like a subjugate again. She reached down, searching between the juncture of her thighs. “Have I done something to displease you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too call me ‘Five,’” he reminded her, and this time his voice was sullen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whined, finding the swollen bud and massaging it with her fingers. “What if I want to call you ‘sir’?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flicked a brow up, “It implies that I order you around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five flashed over to where he was right beside her, making her jump up in surprise. Immediately though, she was moaning again as she played with herself, leaning against the bed. Her nipples erected, and he wondered if she had any self-preservation at all, immediately deciding she didn’t as she reached up to pinch the nipple between her thumb and forefinger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you?” Vanya bit out, arousal starting to seep against the mattress. He had no idea what game she was playing at, but she kept touching herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m your eq-“ his voice cut off. She had pulled her fingers out of herself to taste them as he had always done with her. “What are you…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached out for him, “Don’t you want to taste me too, Five? You haven’t been here in too long, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, “Vanya-“</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Five relented, shoving off his clothing and climbing on top of the bed. He kneeled in front of her, leaning down to taste her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made her come against his tongue over and over until she was falling asleep. The sun rose not much later, and he was unable to stay awake any longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he awoke though, the sun was still out. He could sense it, even with the opaque drapes closed shut. Five wasn’t sure how it was possible for him to even be awake until he felt the tightening of his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced down, seeing Vanya staring up at him, mouth closed around his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five gasped, jerking into her mouth. When she didn’t even gag, he realized she’d done this before, and he considered killing Leonard in his sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She must’ve known the power she had over him because there was no way he’d leave her side when she was serving him this way. Five had never asked this of her, had never even asked her to touch him, but she clearly had made the decision to do this on her own. Perhaps she wanted to know how he tasted as well. Perhaps she assumed the only reason he wasn’t letting her drink down his blood was because she thought he was using it as an angle to get her away from Leonard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t; it was for her safety. Undoubtedly, Leonard had not told her that drinking another’s blood while he was alive and still held power over her could possibly cause her to react to it wrong. If the subjugate’s bond was strong enough, another vampire’s blood while still being bound to another could cause their body to be poisoned. Five would not let Vanya drink from him unless it was a last resort option, not until Leonard was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let himself think that it could be any day now because it comforted him, but he knew that wasn’t really the truth at all. He knew that Vanya would have already had him killed if she didn’t have a reason for him to be alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five took what he could get, and he would take this comfort now. When she struggled to take him completely in her mouth, she reached forward to pick up the slack with her hands. Her movements were too precise, too practiced, and it made Five howl in anger just as much as pleasure. Perhaps it was that Vanya just didn’t want a claim from </span>
  <em>
    <span>anybody, </span>
  </em>
  <span>perhaps his mate would scorn him if she knew that the universe had said that she had a claim from somebody that wasn’t herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sickened him, thinking that she would not want him, but if she ever said that she didn’t, he would leave her be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five was in love with her, and he had been for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had made him insatiable in more than just the one way. Though he desired the taste of her, he desired her companionship, her presence, her-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya’s eyes grew wide as he spilled inside of her mouth, swallowing as much as she could but some of his cum dribbled down her lips and chin. She poked her tongue out, swiping up what had dribbled down easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vanya,” Five started, but she crawled on top of him, cuddling to his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He used to expect that of me,” Vanya whispered, tucking under his arm so she wouldn’t have to look Five in the eyes. If she saw his eyes, he imagined she would be frightened anyways. It was like she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to convince him to kill Leonard, but anytime he offered, she refused him. “For a long time, when you touched me, he stopped wanting me. But while you were gone this week, he made me start doing that again. You cannot leave me for so long </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Promise me, Five.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first time she’d ever forced anything out of them, and he easily agreed. Inside, he wanted nothing more than to rip Leonard limb from limb, but Vanya had asked specifically for him to not hurt him yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What she was waiting for, he did not know.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When they arrived at his estate, Vanya was on his lap, asleep. He carried her inside this time, taking care to tuck her in. Of course, the second she was on the bed and tucked in, her eyes opened up. She looked at her surroundings before looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you, Five,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five felt the sensation like his heart was beating again, and he shook himself, trying to tell himself to calm down before he responded, “What do you need from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t asking to stay with him forever because that would just be too perfect, and he’d never had a perfect life before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached down to his trousers. “I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized what she was asking, and he groaned, “Vanya, you-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what I want, and unless you’re unwilling to give it, I’m going to,” Vanya said, disrobing herself with ease. He wondered why she ever even bothered wearing clothes at this point as he flicked off his own clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes had grown an almost feral quality, and he blinked in confusion. She laid down on the bed, pulling him on top of her, slotting him between her thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vanya,” Five said, touching her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing her eyes glisten with tears, Five quickly told her, “I just want to do this </span>
  <em>
    <span>right.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When she opened her mouth to ask, he was already between her thighs, burrowing his tongue into her cunt. She groaned; no matter how many times he did this, she was always equally affected. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, loved lapping up all she had to offer him, loved hearing the noise she made as he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya’s hand sunk into his hair, tugging the strands and guiding his movements. He hoped this was her getting more comfortable expressing what she wanted of him. The fact that she’d been so insistent just then gave him hope that she was getting to that point, and he followed everything she requested as she moaned above him, trying to convey that all she ever had to do to get anything from him was just ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As her walls closed around his tongue, he pulled away, licking his lips quickly and crawling up to kiss her. She softly reached down to touch him, and he groaned at her grip, realizing she was trying to guide him to her entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed her movements, mouth agape as he felt her slick walls around him. Their eyes were on one another, and slowly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly </span>
  </em>
  <span>he rolled his hips inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made a small noise, and he kissed her again, shivering as she wrapped her arms around his waist and dug her nails inside of the skin at his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Five told her, and her eyes filled with confusion. He realized he hadn’t said it before, but he didn’t take it back, just continued his movements inside of her, unconcerned that she wasn’t saying it back. There were many times before when he expressed desire for her other than sex where she’d look around, like she was expecting Leonard to hear and stop them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She asked him to repeat himself when he reached between her legs to rub at her clit, and he did, smiling at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind betrayed him again a while later, imagining a scenario where she asked to not leave here after this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved inside of her more roughly, spilling out what he’d kept secret from her and inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was confused, asking what he meant by mates, and he was thankful Leonard hadn’t tried to lie in the way his old master had. He told her what it all meant as she curled into his side, explaining how he knew and answering her questions. She seemed to realize he was completely serious, and he felt his heart fill with hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, she told him, “I have to go, as soon as possible.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>He didn’t speak to her for a bit after that because she asked him not to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was awful, wondering what she was doing at all hours and fulfilling the duties of his rank as he did. Those underneath him grew tired of him, but they didn’t dare defy him at all, sensing the anger that existed just beneath the surface of his steely face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he drank blood in the time after she asked him to leave her, he started draining every single one of his victims. Vanya had said to not drink from blondes before, which was not a problem then. He’d grown a specific taste, only taking from brunettes much smaller than him, making sure they felt pleasure as he drained them. Still, he killed them, and he didn’t mind killing them. They would never be able to offer the companionship he sought, and they were never Vanya, no matter how similar they looked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to wonder if he’d lost all feelings at one point. If being immortal this long had finally drained him completely all of the humanity he’d had once before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he got the note. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took too long to get to him, he imagined, but he was already going to Leonard’s estate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he slammed open his doors, Leonard had the audacity to look </span>
  <em>
    <span>smug. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That was, until Five had cut off his legs with the axe he’d carried with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a vampire, it would take a little more than that, but Five was fine with that. He’d had a reason to take off his legs first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought that I wouldn’t have come straight here when I knew?” Five asked, shaking the blood out of his hair to keep it out of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is she?” Five snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard didn’t speak, eyes filled with an emotion Five didn’t want to decipher, and then he was screaming, trying to be louder than the hollowness inside of him. It would never work he knew, so he tortured Leonard, to at least pretend to himself that he’d avenged her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard asked him, ‘What would she think of you, slaughtering me?’ It was then that Five realized she wasn’t dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t hear her heartbeat anywhere, so Five knew that she had run away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he didn’t care to torture Leonard a second longer because anything could find her out there. He killed Leonard quickly, and then he set off to looking for her.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long to find her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a subjugate, it was as if her blood had been signed, clear to whom she belonged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did not even flinch when he found her, covered in blood, just stared blankly up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Vanya,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he drawled. “Don’t you know what happens to those who leave their masters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell him what we are, did you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nearly snarled. Of course he didn’t tell her master. That would require talking while he ripped his body from limb to limb, and he did not like talking when he killed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he attempted to smile at her. By the way she flinched at it, he was too out of practice at what he qualified to be a disdainful activity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to make me a subjugate too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a time,” he admitted. “If I changed you now, you wouldn’t make it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Change me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you as my subjugate, Vanya,” he told her, crouching down beside her. “I want you as my Queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked, sluggish in that movement. She was struggling to even react, and he knew it was that it was because she didn’t have enough blood. The sadistic vampire who had made her into his subjugate liked keeping her deficient, liked that it made it harder for her to run. She’d explained that in her letter, explained that in the time they were separated she’d barely ate a thing at all. He’d said that Five had grown tired of her, and so starving her would be fine. That she wouldn’t get away from him ever again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had made sure to tear off Leonard’s legs first, for that very reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t do that, sir,” Vanya told him, hiding behind her hair. He sighed, settling down beside her and offering his hand, palm up. She took it, leaning on him. “You shouldn’t want me as anything, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re dizzy,” he said, rather than respond to her absurd commentary. He knew that she was liable to pass out any moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was hard to run,” she confessed. He sighed, letting her rest her weight on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you kill him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a pretty clear answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t let her finish, swiping a nail over his free wrist quickly until his blood poured freely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She zeroed her gaze on the blood, crawling into his lap quickly before gripping his wrist and drinking it. A lot of subjugates struggled when they first drank a new vampire’s blood. He had not expected that to be the case for Vanya, mainly from the way she had bonded to him instantaneously. Still, he’d never attempted before because Leonard had been alive then. Vanya would know, of course, its healing properties, would know that this could keep her alive for a little bit longer. Even if Five had not killed Leonard, he would have let her drink from him, desperate enough to learn if his blood was poison to her because, otherwise, she’d have certainly died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Color was returning to her cheeks, tingeing them pink. He kissed the top of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you need my blood?” As she pulled away, he saw his blood fall from her lips. “To end his control over me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scowled. “I’m not taking any of it until you are able to handle it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir,” she pleaded. He sighed, painfully. He had asked her to call him his actual name many times over the months, but she had gotten into this habit around Leonard. He remembered how after just a week without him once she’d gotten that glazed look. She spoke and looked like a subjugate just then, and he hated it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that, Vanya,” he commanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flitted her eyes around, trying to find anybody that would hear her. He itched to hurt Leonard again, knowing that she wouldn’t have been this affected had it not been for his mistreatment. It made it easier, than to blame himself. “Five,” she murmured, experimentally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go,” he encouraged, lifting her up. He had to take her to his home, make sure she could heal for a few weeks from the damage done to her before he would really bite her. He could take just a small amount, though. He’d have to if he wanted to ensure that nobody else tried to take her. Even if he was a leader of his kind, one they all feared, if Vanya and he had not bloodshared before, there would be no telling who had claimed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five, just drink a little.” Her thoughts clearly reflected his own, which he figured made sense. It was rare that it happened this way, but she was always meant to be among them, especially with him. If he had not encountered her at Leonard’s estate, she likely would have been dead within the month. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it could hurt you,” he told her. “You must understand why I would not want that, my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, tucking her head underneath his chin. “I have your blood in my system. I’m already stronger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just want to be bit,” he quipped blithely. He did not like to think that it would have brought her pleasure to be bit by Leonard, but he also knew she couldn’t have helped it if she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been told I taste good,” she said, voice light. He clenched his jaw. “He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you know. You don’t have to worry about him getting to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But someone will find me if you don’t bite me,” she said, ever reasonable. It was upsetting, how blasé she was about it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You realize that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>lead them?” He didn’t care to tell her the graver matters of his kind, mainly due to her asking what he had to do to become King. He had incorrectly assumed her a timid creature when he first met her, heart feeling like it had actually beat in three hundred years, feeling the bond click in. She was not timid, could be just as callous as him, but it was hard to admit his monstrosities to her regardless, worried that she wouldn’t ever want him after. “If I make the command not to hurt you, they would not hurt you, lest they want to be burned alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I just want your bite, then?” Her voice had taken on a sultry quality. He knew it would likely have been painful to not have offered up blood in the past three days for her. Subjugates grew addicted to the feeling of the bite, and it was possible she was experiencing something akin to a withdrawal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will, at the very least, wait until we reach my estate.” His voice was a command, and she sighed at his tone. She nipped at his neck, and he commented dryly, “You’re welcome to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>if you must.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A drop of his blood could make her mostly human body to orgasm instantly. He didn’t mind her biting him at all. When she had his blood in her mouth before, it hadn’t been about pleasure at all, it had been about keeping her alive. Now that she was able to hold a conversation, she didn’t need it. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. He tipped his chin back, giving her easier access. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sank her teeth, dull as they were as she was still not quite one of his kind, into his neck. The moan she produced at the sensation made him tighten his grip on her. They would reach his estate in about ten minutes. When she had up and run, she had made it very close to his home before she collapsed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have warned me earlier you were running from him, my love,” Five told her, brushing her hair through his fingers. “I would have killed him while you watched, let you keep his head as a trophy if you had wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five,” she pulled away from his neck, trembling. He could smell her arousal, despite the cautiousness of her tone. She didn’t very much enjoy him being a killer, but he couldn’t really change his nature so quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what he told me when he was pleading for me to save him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath hitched, and he tightened his grip on her. “He said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘what will Vanya think of you, slaughtering me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ What do you think of me, my love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The defiance that flared up only around Five was in her gaze. He smiled, proud. She didn’t flinch at his fangs this time, just sneering at the mention of Leonard, something she was finally capable of now that he was dead and gone. “I think I’m going to fuck you until the sun rises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really a thought of me, is it? More of something you </span>
  <em>
    <span>desire</span>
  </em>
  <span> from me,” he was teasing her, riling her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” she whispered, only loud enough for him to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed the crown of her head. She pressed her forehead into his neck again, though she wasn’t biting anymore. They had finally reached his estate, and he flitted them inside. She surveyed the place, and he told her, “Our chambers are more… suited to your tastes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted. “You decorated for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had. She had said his style had been too macabre, and his personal wing of the mansion, something none of his subjugates over the years or any of the vampires that came to his estate were allowed to even walk near, had been elegantly furnished, though he had made sure the designs were modest and almost home-like. Very human, a quality he didn’t mind in his Vanya. The beige walls were odd, but he had dark curtains to block out the sun in the morning when she would be curled up next to him, so all that he really needed would be there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he reached his wing of the mansion, she smiled brightly, searching around after he set her down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were serious, weren’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I lie about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She touched a sunflower in a vase to her finger, and he wondered if she would miss a life without sun. He wasn’t sure if he ever had, but she told him she loved the feeling of it on her skin, loved picking the sunflowers that flourished in the summer with her mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could make none of them interact with you ever again,” he found himself blurting, despite having already planned to have her stay here with him for eternity. “If you wanted to leave my world, I wouldn’t let any of them follow. You could live under the sun, live a good life. I’d of course still provide for you if you ever needed me to, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She touched his arm gently. “You mean that, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart sank, but he nodded. He’d only want her here if that was what she had decided on her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to be here, Five,” she said, running her fingers over his corpse-like skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if it means losing everything of your old life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “Subjugates can live hundreds of years, Five.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would make you officially my subjugate and free you as soon as I was able. You could go back to your mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, Vanya did look sad. “I will miss her, I’ll admit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to regret me,” he urged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five, I could never,” she assured. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want your family more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced around, knowing she was safe here, that no one would possibly dare disturb them, but still worried, something instilled in her by Leonard. In the seven months that Five had courted Vanya, taking her around and ordering Leonard to not bother her at all about it, for all intents and purposes cuckolding him until he would inevitably kill him, Vanya still did fear her old master. “Would… would any of us get hurt? If you made sure she was okay? Provided for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have to assure it to be an entirely secretive exchange, but, yes, if you wished for it, I would ensure she would be well-fed and sheltered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would do that for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would do anything for you.” This was entirely true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like you to make sure she’s taken care of then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “It will be done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is another matter that must be attended to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He arched a brow, letting her speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to bite me, Five.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned at her. “You’re unwell…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, searching around his room until she found the ornately carved desk. Only a little fiddling through the doors did it take for her to find a letter opener. Before she could lay it against her wrist, he rushed to her side. “Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Vanya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her nose scrunched. “It is imperative to my survival. You know as well as I that even with a general order, all it would take would be for one vampire to see an unbound subjugate for me to be forced into someone else’s home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I would easily kill them as well,” he argued, easing the letter opener from her grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just take a drop, if you must.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered that for her, she would ache without it. She could lose her mind if he wasn’t careful, forcing blood to his lips after hurting herself, possibly enough that even he could not heal her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a drop,” she murmured. Her voice trembled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Softly, he ran a finger over the pulse at her neck. She shivered at the movement, and he scratched the skin just enough to draw a single droplet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flicked his tongue over it, groaning against her skin. She shook, urging him to bite. He’d already tasted her, and he couldn’t stop now, sinking his fangs into her neck. She yelped, and he lifted his wrist to her mouth, urging her to take his blood as well- both for her safety and to prolong this sensation, something he was well aware she was experiencing too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vanya,” he growled, but he sounded broken, not threatening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit his wrist, drinking in his blood greedily. He could feel the bond forming between them, stronger than any subjugate he had had before. Vanya had been fated for him. When she became one of his kind officially, he wondered if he could subsist on her blood alone. He knew that he probably couldn’t but the thought filled him with a sense of possessiveness. She gently touched her fingers to his scalp though, and he relinquished the feeling again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did walk her to their bed, laying her on it. Her blood fell onto the quilt, but he would replace it if she wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lay sprawled out in front of him, legs spreading. She was wearing the dress Leonard kept her in, and he tore it to shreds, throwing it beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have told me how bad it was sooner.” His voice was desperate, full of emotion that he had distanced himself from for years before he met her. “I would have killed him so much sooner, my love. I would h-,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed her thumb to his bloodied lips. “It’s over now, Five. He can’t hurt me any longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have told me you had wanted to run the night I met you, and I would have taken you to our home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked saddened. “I didn’t know, you know. I’m human; I didn’t recognize it. Still, I knew that you were going to kill him the second you got my letter, and I set to run as soon as I was certain it would have arrived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have told me sooner.” He was stubborn about this. He had not known what Leonard was, just thinking him a nuisance for quite a while. He had had no idea until she had confessed it all in a letter to him, and he’d gone immediately. When he hadn’t found Vanya in Leonard’s estate, he had made him suffer even longer, howling as he had. It was only when Leonard had threatened him with Vanya seeing him a monster that he understood Vanya was out. After that, he had sped up the process of killing Leonard. Vanya had been the priority, then, ensuring nothing had grabbed her when she had run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew when I ran that you’d find me,” Vanya murmured. “I knew you would save me. I wouldn’t have been ready sooner, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did know. When he had known Leonard as nothing more than a nuisance, he had offered to take her to his home many times. Leonard couldn’t have even objected as Five ruled over him. If Five gave the order, Vanya could have been taken away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just hadn’t wanted it- not for a while, at the very least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me now, though?” Five asked, studying her gaze for any deception. She wouldn’t lie to him, he didn’t think, but he worried she might embellish the truth to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>happier. By the way her eyes had started to cloud, she’d already started to feel the effects of the subjugate bond. Soon, he would break her of the bond and turn her, but she needed to be at full-strength before he did. Turning was a horrible process as it was, many not surviving at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you,” Vanya confirmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will only call me by my name,” he commanded, reaching forward to run his fingers through her hair. “Do not speak to me like a subjugate, okay? If I upset you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. This is now your home too, and I want you to treat me like a wife and not like a subjugate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised her brows expectantly. “Have you done that with other subjugates?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violently, he shook his head. “You know that you’re different, Vanya. I meant it when I said you’re the only one who has had this bond with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it work?” Vanya asked curiously. “You said it was rare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” he said. “I once thought I had one with my maker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya looked pained for him. He felt nothing for his maker, though. She had manipulated his mind with compulsion, keeping him as a subjugate for years, saying that he was special to her. He had not genuinely bonded with her, and he had only known that when he had seen Vanya. It had made the guilt in killing his maker go away instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>you did,” Vanya noticed, and he flinched. “You were lied to about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, inhaling sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he interjected before she could say those words. It was reasonable, he supposed, for her to doubt, but he couldn’t handle the thought of her believing he’d lie about something like that, not when he had been lied to himself about it. “I don’t know if there is anyway that I could prove it to you, though, except when you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>turned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve already proven yourself,” she assured. “I just didn’t want you to think that the only way I would stay with you was if you had bonded with me. I trust you either way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you trust me,” he told her, brushing his thumb against her cheek, happy that she had regained all of her natural coloring. “I want you to tell me any way I can help you during this time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. Her lips were red and bloodied, and he wondered if she minded it. He didn’t imagine Leonard had given her any more blood than was absolutely necessary in keeping a subjugate. His heart ached, thinking of how long she had been kept there with him, wishing there was some way that she could have trusted him sooner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya’s lips pressed against his own, and he felt himself relax again. She was at home and safe with him now, and he would ensure that she was protected. Eventually, she would be as strong as he was, be able to take care of herself just as easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tugged off the layers of his clothes in between soft presses of her lips, crawling onto his lap. He made a noise of approval at the action, knowing she was taking charge to prove to him that she knew they were equals. Once he was undressed below her, she gripped his hair into her fingers, pulling as she sank down against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had known before how she had been affected by this but feeling her against him, feeling the confirmation of that desire, hit him on a much deeper level. She was warm and slick against him, bound to him both through the subjugate bond and a bond more powerful than most humans or vampires could dream for. He pressed his forehead to her own, letting his pride for her be known in his praise, watching the way her eyes darkened as he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re all mine,” he told her. “As I am all yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She beamed with pride, speeding up her movements. He was struck with awe at it that he doesn’t even notice her teeth against his neck until she is biting down. Not enough to draw blood, he realizes, just trying to mark him. “You know they’ll go away soon?” Five asked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips curled against his neck lazily, “Then I’ll make more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t bother objecting, laying back on his palms to better watch her, powerful, above him. She was lovely like this; he had never seen her try to take as much control as she had tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so brave, my love,” he told her, resting his hands against her small waist. “Running after him on your own. It was irresponsible, and I wish you had waited for me. But you are safe now, and I cannot imagine the courage it must have taken to try to escape him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see that she was starting to struggle with holding on much longer, and he gently coaxed her, “You can let go for me, okay? You can let go. It’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cried out, clenching around him. She was struggling with her movements, so he started pushing up into her instead, gripping her hips and physically moving her up and down on him as well. Vanya’s mouth opened up, eyes rolling back, overstimulated both from the blood sharing and the conjoining of their bodies. She had said earlier that she wanted to fuck him into the morning, but he knew that she would likely fall asleep after a few more rounds, not minding in the slightest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he told her as he felt his release begin to build, movements becoming erratic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She focused just enough to tell him, “Thank you for finding me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have looked for you forever.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will hopefully post RIGHT on time, but if not happy day 24!!!!🥳🥳🥳🥳 if it does post on time, happy kinktober day 23!!!!🍁🍂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>